Clean Slate
by Sunshine Llama
Summary: Alternate Reality. Kagome is a half french half japanese girl with a history of beating up people who annoy her. Then she receives a letter inviting her to The Forest School, So what awaits her when she gets there........


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fic, not yet at least.**

Clean Slate

Kagome shoved the last of her things into the bag as her mother screamed at her in French. She did that when she was stressed, and Kagome had always thought it was cute. Yelling back as she descended, "Je vien, je vien. Au revior, et je t'adore. Je te voirai bientot."(1)

She kissed her mother's cheek and climbed into the cab with father. As they pulled away she waved out the back window to her mom. She was smiling and crying, and stayed there on the front steps until the car pulled out of view.

Turning back to her father, she heard him listing off things.

"Be on your best behavior, this place is expensive. I don't like the idea of you going so far away, but we had a deal and you fulfilled your end of the bargain. They won't even tell us where the campus is, although they offered a train to visit you at any time… I might take them up on that…" He trailed off into other useless, already re-repeated warnings. _We had a deal. Six months of straight A's and no calls from the principal. I worked my ass off for this and it had better be worth all those fights I missed for it. _She thought to herself. The A's had been easy once she 'applied herself', but the fights had cost her a lot of pride and money. _What I wouldn't give to punch Missy one more time in the face before I go. It might even be worth missing Forest School._

What exactly the Forest School was, she wasn't very sure, but she had received an invitation to attend the school. It sounded like fun, and she had wanted to get out of the district she had been in.

Kagome's dad spent the entire ride to the airport informing her of things that would get her pulled out of the school, things, things and more things. Kagome spent the entire time zoning out. She saw all the places she had visited and time she had spent there with friends, and soon she would meet all new people.

People who didn't know who she was; people who wouldn't ask her reputation and violent history. She would miss Lucas; he was one of the few people who didn't ask the questions she could have answered in her sleep. "No, I don't know how she got that black eye" "I didn't mean to make her fall and break an ankle; it was bad luck plus a pair of stilettos". Too bad they had broken up when he moved away. She had really liked him. _Stop it, he is history and you are over him. Now get out of the cab and onto the plane. NOW!_ Her inner self was pushing her harder and harder to leave before she cried.

She stepped out of the cab and said goodbye to her dad, lots of hugging and "I love you"s. She checked in, got in her seat and was out like a light.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She woke up when a stewardess shook her shoulder.

"Huh?" She blinked the drowsiness out of her eyes.

"The plane has landed, miss. And there is a cab waiting to take you. I hope you enjoyed your flight." And she walked away without a backward glance. Kagome grabbed her carry on and stepped off the plane to find a secluded runway with a cab and driver standing next to her luggage instead of an airport. She tried to ask for a n explanation but he shooed her into the back seat with her luggage. They set off into the surrounding forest. About dusk they reached what looked like a castle with a large expanse of cleared land behind it. The driver handed her the carry on and took her bags up the steps toward an old lad with white hair and an eye patch.

"Um, Where am I?" She asked the lady as she led her down stone hallways to a corridor of doors and girls flitting between the rooms.

"This is the Forest School. Welcome." And with that she shooed her into a room and closed the door. _Some new start_, she thought to herself, _there's no one here_.

Translations:

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Goodbye and I love you. I will see you soon."

Explanations: Yes, I know, I am starting too many stories at once. I'm sorry but if I don't get my ideas down and out there, I will forget them or abandon them. I know this one doesn't seem like anything good, but this is all I had time to get down. Plus I always wanted to do an alternate reality with Kagome and the Half brothers (yasha and sessho). Review and be nice, cuz it has no planned plot so far.


End file.
